


【SG/天红】我爱你。

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: 拆卸, 暴力, 肢体虐待
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 词不达意，但在本文里，红蜘蛛自始至终没有叫过天祸的名字，天祸也没有和红蜘蛛再说话，这是我能想到的，最好的结局。但这并不妨碍，山谷里回响的那一声声“我爱你”，它们都是真的。





	【SG/天红】我爱你。

“还有什么话想说吗。”红蜘蛛扫了眼内置时钟，“根据规定，你有一分钟的阐述时间。”

天祸沉默地看着红蜘蛛。暗红色的光镜深不见底。

那阴桀的眼神，让把天护们余烬深处无不感到骇然，而他们的副指挥官，红蜘蛛却只是坦然地和其对视。

“当然，”红蜘蛛的光镜平静无波，“你也可以保持沉默。”

 

说点什么呢。天祸想。

 

“你敢说那句话吗！”

“老子有什么不敢说的？听好了你这小傻子，“天祸把手拢在嘴边，“我——爱——你——”

 

我——爱——你——

阵阵回音在山谷中回荡。

 

“再大声点！”红蜘蛛咯咯地笑起来，“我！听！不！见！”

“这他妈都听不见？”天祸伸长手臂一带，将红白色的飞机一把揉进自己怀里，“老子今天就让你听清楚——我！爱！你！我——爱——你！我爱你！我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你！”

“这下子听见了没？”天祸用力揉了一把红蜘蛛的头雕，“小傻子，说话！”

“哈哈哈哈哈天祸…”红蜘蛛笑得上不来气，整个机几乎都软倒在天祸怀里，“你…你就是个...哈哈哈哈哈...是个大傻子！”

“妈的，敢玩我，”反应过来被红蜘蛛耍了一道的天祸劈手去扣对方的后脑，“大傻子今天就要拆了你这个小傻子！”

他们大笑着扭打在一起，红蜘蛛一个趔趄没站稳，结果带着航天飞机从山坡上滚了下去，天祸没有忘记抱紧了红蜘蛛，并一只手护住他的头雕——摔坏了就更傻了，航天飞机想。

 

两人咕噜咕噜地摔在一堆晶体花丛里。

红蜘蛛爬起来，就看见摔得灰头土脸一身碎花瓣的天祸。

“噗嗤。”红蜘蛛实在忍不住笑了一声——有一片碎花瓣正好扎在天祸脑门正中心。

“笑啥？”天祸不悦地敛起表情瞪着他，那片花瓣也随之抖了一抖。

“哈哈...哈哈...哈哈哈哈哈！”红蜘蛛再也忍不住，指着天祸放声大笑，几乎清洗液都要溢了出来。

“还笑？”天祸一把将面甲上的碎晶体拂下去，倾身过来，没费什么力气就把红蜘蛛摁在了花丛里。

红蜘蛛拼命地反抗着，无奈两只手的手腕都被天火捉了去，压在他的头顶。

“还反抗，恩？”天祸居高临下俯视着红蜘蛛，“老子当场办了你信不信？”

“不信！”红蜘蛛一脚踹过去，推进器却被天祸闪电般地劈手抓住。

“求不求饶？”天祸压下身来，屈膝抵在他双腿之间。

“不求！”

“到底求不求？”天祸的一只手抚上了他的对接面板，指腹充满暗示性地在那里画着圈。

“不...不求！”下腹逐渐传来熟悉的轻颤和躁动，但红蜘蛛依旧梗着脖子，“不求！”

“呦，还挺倔啊，红蜘蛛科研员。”航天飞机扯出一个意味不明的笑容，手上慢慢地开始用力。

“我...我，”天祸身上那如同野兽一般的侵略气息，让红蜘蛛没来由地感到一阵畏惧。红白飞机的声音也忍不住软了下来，“我我…求饶，天祸...我...”

“晚了...”低沉而嘶哑的声音在他接收器旁响起，“现在，我说了算。”

天祸暗红色的光镜，闪着危险的光。 

 

航天飞机一手掐着身下人的下颌，强硬地顶开唇齿与他接吻。

操他妈的。天祸从来没想过自己会如此迷恋接吻。还是说——因为这人是红蜘蛛？他懒得想这个问题，他们的金属软舌正交缠在一起，天祸肆无忌惮地在那湿热而又小巧的口腔中搅动着，模仿着交媾的频率舔舐着他的唇齿，红蜘蛛处理器被吻得阵阵发晕，柔软的潮红从他面甲泛到脖颈——真他妈想把他拆碎。天祸芯想着，手指向红蜘蛛的接口探去，那里面又热又烫，在天祸娴熟的的动作下，很快就湿得不像话。

“唔...”红蜘蛛的发声器里溢出一声粘腻又柔软的呻吟，他的声音在情欲下沙哑而又软糯，“别...别在这里...”

“我可真爱你这样，”航天飞机压低机体，贴着红蜘蛛的音频接收器上反复地吞咬、舔舐着，低哑的声音透出勃发的欲望，“再叫大声点，乖。”

羞耻和情欲在红蜘蛛的处理器中做着博弈，他湿润的光镜有些失焦地望着天祸，他——

 

天祸解锁了对接组件，抵在了红蜘蛛的接口边缘，他缓慢地动作着，在接口艰难又迫不及待地吞进头部之后，又毫不留情地抽离出来。

普神，他可是用尽了意志力才忍住没有现在就把身下的人拆碎的冲动。

红蜘蛛几乎要啜泣起来。

他伸手试图想要抱住对方，天火却故意作势抽身。

“不...别...呜...”

“小傻子，想要什么？说出来。”

“要、要你...”所剩无几的那点羞耻心，也逐渐被情欲的折磨蚕食殆尽。

“我是谁？叫我的名字，”天祸咬着他的音频接收器，吐息炽热，“叫我的名字，小傻子，说给我听。”

“你是...天...天祸！”

 

这声音可比任何催情剂都他妈管用一百倍。

凶悍的占有欲自余烬深处蓬勃而上，天祸反手按住红蜘蛛的手腕，将管线完完全全顶了进去。

“啊！”那一下又狠又深，激地红蜘蛛猝然弓起了腰身，可天祸迅速地退了出来，而后再一次凶悍地撞了进去！

红蜘蛛的清洗液几乎是一瞬间就弥漫上了光镜。滚烫如同淬了火的管线宛如凶兽，又狠又野一下子便厮磨着碾过内壁密集的传感节点贯穿到了底，红蜘蛛难以承受地几乎要哽咽出声，唇齿却完全被天祸堵住，一个音节也发不出来。

湿软的内壁不住地痉挛，抗拒着管线的入侵，可真要抽离的时候又拼了命地收紧着挽留，丰厚黏腻的液体随着天祸抽送的动作顺着两人交合的部位不断地往下流，散发出勾人极致的暧昧腥甜气息。红蜘蛛的下腹因容纳过分巨大的管线而绷紧成一道弧线，天祸的每一次抽送都太迅猛，让他难以自拔地抽搐，连呻吟都断续地几乎只剩下气音——

他仿佛同时身处地狱和天堂，痛苦和快感交织着鞭挞着他的神经，他不知道这样的过程持续了多久，甚至过载都没能让他再一次恢复神智清明——

“...呜！”

清洗液从红蜘蛛的光镜边缘滚落下来。

 

为什么这么容易哭呢？

天祸想着，扳过红蜘蛛的面甲，舔舐着那凌乱的泪痕。

他怎么这么爱哭呢。

“Starscream...”天祸迷恋地重复着他的名字，用力吸吮着红蜘蛛优美的颈部，在那块薄薄的金属皮肤上留下深深浅浅的粉色淤痕。

不够，远远不够。

这样的痕迹隔天就会随着赛博坦人的自动恢复能力而无影无踪。这是天祸所不能忍受的。他要红蜘蛛身上每一处都贴上属于自己的标签。如果可以，他恨不得在红蜘蛛的火种上刻上他Skyfire的名字——航天飞机确实考虑了一秒这样做的可行性。

操，太麻烦了。

天祸一口咬上红蜘蛛的颈侧。锋利的犬齿切入了纤薄的金属皮肤。

铁锈味在他的口腔内弥漫开来。

我的余烬和欲念哪。

凶悍的管线顶进了红蜘蛛饱受折磨的能源镜。

我的罪恶和灵魂。

 

红蜘蛛已经在他的怀里下线了。

天祸在他面甲上捏了一把。

“唔...”小傻子哼了一声，并没有醒。

于是航天飞机一手保持着将红蜘蛛抱在怀里的姿势，一手回拨了从一开始就被他屏蔽掉的通讯。

“大科学家，你可真忙啊。”

“你说的那件事，明天吧。”

“行，听你的，”那端传来一声轻笑，“毕竟啊，天祸，我是如此欣赏你的才华。”

“漂亮话就不必说了，不过各取所需罢了，”天祸勾起一边唇角，“只是，来而不往非礼也，你或许也该告诉我你的名字了。”

“哎呀呀，你看，我怎么就把这件事忘了呢，”那头的声线似笑非笑，“倾天柱——叫我倾天柱就行。”

“我记住了。”天祸应道，随即切断了通讯，将红蜘蛛的头雕又向自己怀里拢了拢，低下头亲了亲那潮红未全褪去的嘴唇。

红蜘蛛闭着光镜迷迷糊糊地笨拙地回应着。

 

 

主恒星落下的余晖柔软地铺洒在他们的身上。

这一刻是那么温存而又静谧。

就好像，暴风雨永远都不会来。

 

 

 

沉默了三十秒。天祸开口了。

“没有。”

“如果没有问题，”红蜘蛛将手边的数据板，向天祸的方向推过去，“请在这里签字。”

他始终，没有叫过天祸的名字。

 

航天飞机的目光扫过红蜘蛛的手臂，把天护副指挥官的手臂上有着纵横交错的伤痕，无声地昭示着这具躯体曾经遭受过的东西。而最可怖的一处，则是他手背上狰狞的十字形的疤痕。

天祸认得那个伤痕。

那个特殊的痕迹不是来自于战场上的离子炮或能量刀，不是来自于欺扯人囚室里那些刑具，那是来自天祸实验室里的、独有的一种钢钉。

那是用来，打造最美丽的作品的道具——

 

 

红蜘蛛躺在实验台上。

和刚进欺扯人囚室里的狼狈姿态不同，此时他的全身上下都被抛光的焕然一新，尚带着新鲜的抛光剂的芬芳——那是他和天祸都曾很喜欢的一个抛光剂的品牌。

昏暗中，唯有天祸暗红色的光镜沉默地注视着他。

那是只有黑暗中的野兽窥视猎物时，眼里才会有的光。

危险的光。

 

“还记得那只塞上蝶吗，红蜘蛛。”

他呼吸一窒。

他记得。

那是一次他们在野外勘探时，遇见的受伤的小生物。美丽，罕见，却奄奄一息。

天祸认为，这种弱小的生物任其自生自灭就好，可红蜘蛛坚持认为他们应该把它带回实验室治疗，两人相持了一会后，天祸表示，他愿意主动承担这个工作。

但后来，红蜘蛛再也没见过那只塞上蝶。

他向天祸问起这件事，天祸的回答很简洁，死了。

红蜘蛛为此沮丧了好一段时间，也就渐渐忘却了这件事。

“你看，它一直都在。”

天祸摊开了掌心，精巧的小盒子里，赫然是那只塞上蝶。

小东西羽翼上金色脉络熠熠地闪耀，翠色的鳞片泛起霓虹般的绚丽光泽。

数根针从他体内穿过，让它永远凝固在了那一刻。

“天祸...你...”

“它确实死了，红蜘蛛，我怎么会骗你呢，”天祸调整了一下姿势，好让红蜘蛛更清楚地看见这美丽标本的细节，“只是那时候它还没死而已，但，谁让你总是芯软呢——不然我真该让你亲自见证这个过程，红蜘蛛。”

“毕竟它濒死时挣扎的样子，实在是太美了。”

天祸将手中的针管抵在了红蜘蛛颈动脉的地方。

“够了。天祸，”红蜘蛛的光镜边缘涌上酸涩，“够了。”

“可是...”活塞推到尽头，蓝色的透明药剂缓缓地流入动脉，流向火种。“它没有你美。”

那是红蜘蛛光镜的颜色。

 

钢钉穿过腕骨的时候红蜘蛛一瞬间没能反应过来。但不多时，开始迟钝麻痹的神经回路就将疼痛信号反馈回了处理器。

密密麻麻的细小疼痛逐渐漫上四肢百骸，能量液从穿入的地方洇渍开来，一滴一滴地滴在实验台上。虽然看不到，红蜘蛛只用千分之一的内存就能够计算出，那里现在是多么“凄惨”——他真不想用这个词。

太疼了。

真的太疼了。

他试图将自己强制下线，却发现只是徒劳。

“抱歉，”天祸沙哑的声音在黑暗中响起，“我已经将你的火种频率锁定在了上线状态。”

他的声音，带着让人心悸的温柔。

 

隔壁突然传来一声尖利的哀鸣。

随后是第二声，第三声。

“啊...你那些同事真是太吵了，”天祸扶着额，“我的助理实在是太不会做事了，你说，我待会怎么惩罚他打扰我们这件事呢？”

“你想、想要的，你已经得、得到了，”红蜘蛛喘息的声音带着痛楚引起的电流杂音，“放过他们吧...他们是无辜的。”

“我想要的...”天祸爱惜地擦了擦红蜘蛛布满了细密冷凝液的前额，“从来就不止这些。”

“天祸…求你了...”红蜘蛛终于忍不住哽咽出声，“放、放过他们吧，求你了。”

“你蓝色的光镜真好看，还在科学院的时候我就这么觉得了，”天祸似乎并没有听到红蜘蛛的恳求，只是用指腹温柔地揩拭着对方光镜下缘的清洗液，“只是啊，你太容易哭了。”

你为什么，总是这么爱哭呢。

天祸俯身下来，亲吻了红蜘蛛紧闭的、湿漉漉的光镜。

美丽的小东西啊，这样，你就永远、永远不会飞走了。

 

红蜘蛛不知道自己的意识断裂了几次，又强制着清醒过来几次。

粘腻的血混着冷凝液糊在他的光镜上，让他无法对焦。

模糊中，只感到那个人俯下身来，温情地抚摸着自己的火种舱。

“还有最后一枚了，”那个声音那样陌生，却又那么熟悉，“乖，很快就不痛了。”

 

对方通讯器却在这时尖利地响起。

“我忙着呢。”天祸不耐道，“有话快说，说完滚。”

“天祸长官...把天护他们...”那头传来焦急的声音，“他们...他们攻进来了！”

模糊中，他感到身子一轻，似乎是落入了谁的怀抱。

而后，他失去了意识。

 

当红蜘蛛再一次上线的时候，他听到了纷乱的脚步声，枪炮的喧嚣声，哭泣声，怒吼声，和尖叫声。

似乎还有谁焦急的呼喊着。

是在喊我吗。

我还活着吗。

好累啊。红蜘蛛想。他没力气回应了。

是谁都好。他想。带我走吧。

带我走吧。

 

 

“不用看了，”红蜘蛛淡淡地说，“修好了。”

他的表情依旧平静无波。

这具机体内所有的钢钉早就被全部取出，把天护用上了最好的医疗设备，由震荡波亲自主刀。

最好的合金纤维填补了红蜘蛛断裂的骨骼，那里除了外表留下的缝合疤痕，几乎与最初无异。他甚至可以像过去一样操作高精密的科学仪器。就好像，一切都没有发生过。

只是，机体上的钢钉拔除了，那，余烬上的呢。

机体上的伤口被填补了。那，余烬里缺失的东西，也能够被填补吗？

 

 

我——爱——你——

阵阵回音在山谷中回响。

年轻的科学家们站在山顶上，雪白的流云飞快地从头顶掠过，猎猎的风呼啸着擦过他们的翅膀。

而天祸俯下身来，亲吻了红蜘蛛青涩的侧脸。

我爱你。

 

 

天祸在数据板的右下角签下自己的名字，他没怎么看上面的内容——那重要吗？反正他有罪就行了。天祸想。

没错，他罪不可恕。

他的名字实在签得过于潦草，以至于站在红蜘蛛身侧的两名把天护都忍不住敛眉。放芯，签的是我的名字。天祸想。

科学院的大多数科研员都有着一手好字，但天祸不是。红蜘蛛过去常笑他“人如其字”写得普神都不认识，然后果不其然被航天飞机摁进床好一顿折腾直到小傻子忍不住求饶——

恍如昨日啊。

航天飞机无声地笑了。

 

 

我爱你。它真的发生过。

那些热切是真的，那些悸动是真的，那些诚恳是真的，那些饱含的爱意和绝望是真的。那些十指相扣的清晨是真的，那些湿热柔软的亲吻是真的，那些熠熠生辉的时刻和过往，都是真的。

它和恒星一起闪耀升起了，又和流星一同坠落湮没了。

但它真的来过。它真的存在过。

不过是世人万千，再难遇我。

 

 

天祸突然站了起来。

几乎是瞬间，所有的把天护都将武器对准了他。他们紧张地盯着这个科学家，仿佛下一秒他就会从哪里变出一个武器一样。

红蜘蛛坐着没有动。也没有抬头。

天祸抖了抖手腕上的锁链，发出清脆的撞击声。 

航天飞机没有再看一眼红蜘蛛。

欺扯人科学家的目光越过了红白色战机的身影，透过审讯室的单向玻璃，直对上把天护领袖的光镜。

 

“我说，什么时候行刑？”天祸嘲讽地撇了撇嘴角，“老子他妈的等不及了。”

 

 

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 词不达意，但在本文里，红蜘蛛自始至终没有叫过天祸的名字，天祸也没有和红蜘蛛再说话，这是我能想到的，最好的结局。  
> 但这并不妨碍，山谷里回响的那一声声“我爱你”，它们都是真的。


End file.
